You Are Awesome
by skye3
Summary: I am damn lucky to have her in my life and even luckier that she loves me. Tony's POV. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Many many thanks to _spc6grl_ for being the most patient and awesome beta ever. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

I entered my house, the door automatically closing behind me with a soft thud. I looked around as I dropped my keys on the side table and I can't help but smile. I still can't believe how everything has changed over the past few months. It all happened kinda fast, just like everything else in my life, but everything was a welcomed change. Well maybe not at first, being on the verge of dying was definitely not good. And the destruction on my father's legacy was very devastating, surprisingly, even though I'm not a nostalgic person. But seeing something that my father built and spent so much time on go up in flames was...sad. The events that followed that though, yeah, those were monumental for me. Kissing her for the very first time was amazing. It was everything I imagined and much much more. And then everything else just kinda fell into place. It wasn't easy, don't get me wrong, I had to work my ass off just to get her to go on our first date. I'm still constantly working my ass off. Being in a relationship is a lot of hard work. But it's work that I'm very glad to do.

Being with Pepper is very challenging. She keeps me on my toes. But that's nothing new, I've always known she would be full of surprises underneath that very reserved and 'professional' exterior of hers. What got to me was that I didn't know much about her, personally. Sure I know her little quirks, like how I can tell where her stress level is just by the tempo of the clicks of her heels. Or what smile means she's amused, humoring me or annoyed at me. However I had no idea about her family, where she lived before she came to work for me, what she likes to do when I'm not working her to the ground. I had a lot to learn. And it was fun discovering these things. Especially the part where I was discovering what she likes in bed. Those are definitely my favorite moments in life.

Three days ago, I finally convinced her to move in with me. She was almost practically living in my house anyway, but I still had to talk her into it. And I had to promise a lot of things, like doing some of the house chores and how I can't bother her on Saturday mornings when she catches up on her morning dramas on TIVO. All in fair trade if you ask me, in exchange for having her close to me all the time. I'm a selfish man, I know. Especially when it comes to Pepper. Because I can't live without her. I know it's a mushy girl thing to say, but it's the truth. Since she moved in, everything has felt different. Good different. My house felt more...home-y. The air smells different. There's still a hint of motor oil but there's also something that is sweeter and fresh. I think it's that body spray she uses after she showers combined with that lotion she likes to use for her hands. As I step into the living room, I notice that the rest of the house is dark.

"Jarvis, lights please. And is Pepper not home yet?"

"Ms. Potts arrived approximately 4 hours ago. She is resting in the bedroom, Sir." My brows furrowed in confusion. If she arrived four hours ago it meant that she left the office earlier than usual. Not that she's not allowed to do that, but Pepper is very particular with office hours. She doesn't just leave before the day is over. I quickly made my way through the living room and up the stairs to our bedroom. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. I blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. And there she was, lying on her side of the bed on top of the covers. She was still in her business attire and she was facing away from me so I couldn't tell if she was really asleep. I discarded my shoes as I slowly made my way to her. She was definitely sleeping. "Jarvis, twenty percent lights." I whispered and my very reliable AI complied.

With the lights on, I saw that she had removed her make-up and I frowned as I noticed that she was a little paler that usual. I carefully lowered myself onto the bed and sat in front of her belly. I reached out and brushed a few of her auburn locks away from her face. I got worried a little more when I felt her cold sweaty skin against my fingers. Was she sick? If she was, Jarvis would have alerted my already. I added that to his programing after my fight with Obadiah. I knew then that Pepper was the most important person in my life. Well, her and Rhodey, and I needed to make sure that she's okay all the time, for her welfare and for the sake of my own sanity.

"Pepper," I whispered. I hated to wake her up but I needed to make sure she was okay. "Pepper?" I leaned down and pressed my lips on her cheek, her skin definitely felt cold. I gently ran my hand up and down her arm, trying to wake her up. I reached for her hand and laced my fingers with hers. Her hand felt clammy and cold too. I squeezed and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," I smiled down at her.

"Hey," she replied sleepily and rolled unto her back, scooting over to give me more space. I took the hint and laid down on my side beside her. I ducked my head down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She hummed and smiled at me tiredly.

"Yeah, just tired and a mild dysmenorrhea," she grimaced and moved to bury her face in my chest. A wave of guilt and disappointment hit me. How the hell did I not know that she experienced these every month for ten years?

"Okay. Did you take anything yet?" She shook her head.

"No. But it's okay. I usually just sleep it off. I only take something if it gets really bad."

"Okay," I hugged her and kissed her neck and we stayed like that for a while. Then I remembered something I learned way back when I spent summers with Rhodey's family. "Will a hot pack help?" I asked and she mumbled something, she was falling asleep already.

"I'll be right back," I murmured to her as I slid off the bed. I went down to my workshop in search of those hot packs that she makes me use after missions. "Aha!" I found them and rushed back upstairs. I padded my way back to the bed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me. Let me take the covers off," I said and she rolled around the bed to let me pull on the sheets. Then I walked over to the drawers and pulled out her favorite sweats and that old flowery tee shirt she likes so much. I set the heat pack aside and took off her blazer and began unbuttoning her top.

"Tony..."

"Sshhh, I'm just getting you ready for bed. No funny business."

"M'kay," she sighed and let me do my work, helpfully lifting her arms and then her hips as I pulled her skirt off. After I finished dressing her, I carefully rolled up her shirt and placed the heat pack on her belly. Holding my palm over it to keep it in place, I laid beside her with my head propped up on my arm and just...watched her sleep. I can never get over how beautiful she is, more so when she sleeps. I am damn lucky to have her in my life and even luckier that she loves me.

"Tony?" Just when I thought she was really down for the count, she placed a hand over mine on her belly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," her eyes opened and she pulled on my shirt and gave me a kiss.

"Just doing my job." I whispered and kissed her one more time. She hummed sexily and I had to fight hard to keep my libido down. "You take care of me all the time. I'd love to return the favor."

"Hmm you're an awesome boyfriend," she smiled dreamily up at me and I felt my heart swelling in my chest.

"_You_ are awesome. And, I try."

"I know," she replied as her eyes began to close again.

"Sleep." I kissed her temple. "I love you, Pep."

"Wuv you too." I smiled at that and curled myself over her side. Sleeping next to Pepper Potts is a privilege that I will always cherish, one that I will forever be thankful for.

**FIN.**

_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. ;)_


End file.
